Devour
by XLadySnowX
Summary: I had to remind myself time and time again that I’d asked for this; I practically begged for this. Full summary inside. Elena X Demetri. Drabble/One-shot - Elena's POV.


**Title: **Devour

**Crossover: **Twilight X The Vampire Diaries

**Pairings: **Elena X Demetri

**Summary: **I had to remind myself time and time again that I'd asked for this; I practically begged for this. But as the venom crept maliciously through me, I couldn't bring myself to be glad about my decision. Instead I screamed and moaned for someone to '_just kill me'. _Elena X Demetri. One Shot.

**Warnings: **It's pretty tame – only one cuss word I think, a little dark, a little angsty, a little sexy. You've been warned.

**Rating:** T to be safe.

**Timeline: **Takes place before New Moon and I'm not entirely sure about TVD… maybe after Season 1, Episode 10 – "The Turning Point".

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight, which belongs to Stephenie Meyer – nor do I own The Vampire Diaries; that belongs to LJ Smith.

**Notes:**

**- **Elena's POV.

**Author: **Just something I dreamt about and I couldn't get out of my head. It's not supposed to make much sense – for example, I haven't quite figured out why Elena wanted to become a vampire. Or how she found Demetri and got him to do it. But oh well, just enjoy it. No flames, please. I may make a sequel to this explaining all these questions if this one-shot is popular enough. Until then….

**---**

It was like liquid fire. It was slow, seeping and torturous. Demetri's bite had been sharp, but pleasantly warm to begin with. Now he may as well have injected boiling absinthe into my bloodstream. I tried not to scream, with every bit of who I was, I tried. But then it just got worse and worse and I wailed, my eyesight blurring until the world was lost in the darkness of my pain.

I had to remind myself time and time again that I'd asked for this; I practically begged for this. But as the venom crept maliciously through me, I couldn't bring myself to be glad about my decision. Instead I screamed and moaned for someone to _just kill me. _Every now and again, I felt someone touch my face, my lips, my jaw, my cheeks, and murmur something into my ear, but this brought me no comfort.

I didn't know how long I was there for. Time held no meaning. I couldn't even sleep. All I could do was wait.

Waiting.

Waiting.

Waiting.

_Wait and burn._

And then, finally, _finally, _the pain stopped. I sat there, tense, waiting for it to return. When it didn't, I sat up. My eyes shot open and I looked into Demetri's crimson eyes. He was crouched over me, watching me, waiting himself. Everything was so _clear. _And he was an angel. He was smiling. And I found myself smiling cruelly back. My throat hurt… I was so incredibly _thirsty. _I ached.

From the look on my face, it seemed as if he could tell exactly what it was that I wanted, without me having to tell him. Removing himself from my gaze for a moment, he returned seconds later, presenting a tall, lean man at my lap at the bed. Demetri held him down by the back and the jaw, presenting his neck to me.

I frowned, but I wasn't confused for long. When I saw the vein in his luscious blue artery protrude as he screamed for help, I licked my lips, my throat tightening and aching. I knew _exactly what it was that I wanted._

I didn't think twice about biting into the poor bastard's neck. He screamed, and Demetri snapped his neck with a loud crack. I dug my fingernails into the dead man's back as I feasted; lapping up the sweet, hot liquid greedily. It was over too quickly, and I pulled back, pushing the body off the bed with a loud _thud_.

Demetri watched me with wide, excited, awed eyes. In a swift motion, I touched his face, and then knotted my fingers in his hair as I felt the hot blood drip down my chin. Acting entirely on instinct, I pulled Demetri forward and latched my lips onto his, pushing the blood into his mouth with my tongue.

He moaned and grabbed me roughly by the hair, pulling me closer, devouring my lips and the man's blood. The kiss was messy, and passionate, and in that moment I knew I'd reached nirvana. 

_---_

**Don't forget to review and tell me what you think. But remember – be nice! **


End file.
